Realizations
by CatchEmAllEe
Summary: It was only a matter of time-and not much of it-before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like" NM23 What if Edward had come back to beg Bella's forgiveness? This is my take. ExB EPOV to "Visitor"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know it's been done before, but it was a good place to start my fanfiction "career". I hope you enjoy this rendition of "Edward comes running home"_

I learnt the hard way that six and a half months is too long to not be alive.

I spent the better part of a year curled up in a useless lump in old abandoned warehouses across the Americas, wallowing in my lonely, heartbroken misery. Despite the excuses I used in September, there is no distraction from such pain. Even tracking the worthless piece of filth that is Victoria wasn't enough to keep me from my self-pity. That little excursion lasted maybe a week, before I gave up and went back to my helpless – I could hardly even call it an existence.

All the doing nothing gave me entirely too much free time to think. Mostly about my angel, though I did spare a few thoughts for my family. I stayed with them for about a week after the "break-up". And I know each couple tried to hide their romance from me, but without – her, and knowing each mind the way only I can, it soon grew unbearable to be surrounded by such powerful love, and I left, much to Esme's dismay. She was already so broken by me not staying wi- in Alaska, and when I left it was the icing on the proverbial cake.

Cowardice prevented me from going home and facing them, so I spent my seemingly endless time alone, thinking about my B- no, not my Bella anymore. I gave up the right to think of her that way in September on the despicable day I left. She belonged to someone else now. I cringed to think of her in the arms of the vile Newton boy, but any recollection she might have of our time together was likely all but forgotten in the crevices of her mysterious mind.

I'd been contemplating my misery in an alley in Rio when I was distracted by a hearty laugh. Normally, I ignored the sounds of civilisation passing by, but there was a note of happiness and pure joy in this particular laugh that made me look up.

I watched dully as a young man walked down the street, hand in hand with a petite young woman of around eighteen. The man's appearance had absolutely no effect on me, but the girl had magnificent mahogany hair cascading down her back. She had just said something to her friend, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself in her company.I was forced to recall, with unfortunately perfect clarity, how I felt beside Bella, the feelings of joy and completeness that coursed through me upon taking her slender hand.

I doubled over in pain, and in an effort to stop myself from screaming, clamped my teeth together tightly. It only partially worked, and I ended up letting out a guttural moan. The couple, whom I had momentarily forgotten about, started walking faster, so as to pass the haunted, sad man in the shadows. But I was beyond caring about their curious, horrified glances. All I could think about was her beautiful face, her precious smile, those oh so perfect lips... the things I would do to taste those lips again...

As I slid down the wall, I realized that I would never get past this. I'd been telling myself that I could eventually escape the pain, but experiencing this agony, even 6 months later, made me finally give over to my selfish side. I had to see Bella, conscience be damned

I found myself hoping she had come to realize that I had lied in the forest. I knew she had originally believed every word of that blasphemous last conversation. Seeing the pain in her eyes very near killed me, and my resolve had shaken violently. I knew I could never pretend to be happy without her at my side, but I thought maybe I could at least deal with it, for her sake. But that idea was long gone now. I had to go back to Forks to see her. I picked myself up and ran at my fastest human pace to the airport.

Thankfully, I got onto a flight with relative ease. However I found myself wishing that I'd stopped to hunt before I left Brazil. Being jammed in a crowded plane for hours on end while thirsty was not an easy task, and I counted the seconds until I landed in Houston and drained several opossums during the crossover. Damn herbivores. Certainly an acquired taste, nothing like the mountain lion, even the elk, of the Pacific Northwest. Either way, I'd be home soon enough, and hunting could wait for later, once the immediate urge was held at bay.

The crossover in Seattle was brutal. How I restrained myself from just getting off and running all the way was beyond me, but I didn't question it. I knew I had to see my family first and get my car – I was hoping beyond hope that Bella would be willing to come back to Alaska with me, at least for a little bit. But I couldn't very well _run_ all the way to Denali with the fragile Bella on my back. Though truly, it was a stretch to believe she might even be able to forgive me, never mind leave her home for me. I was a selfish monster who didn't deserve her unwavering kindness. I really had no right to expect an angel such as herself to take me back. The only shred of hope I had was to count on her beautifully selfless heart to accept my apologies, and declarations of love and gratitude

Finally, I landed in Juneau. I felt oddly better, knowing every passing second brought me closer to meeting my own personal heaven. As I ran, I listened for the tones of my family. Slowly, I began to hear an excited buzzing – Alice must have shared my plans. As I began to distinguish individual voices, I looked across the plain to see the door of the distant Denali mansion burst open, and two slender figures came speeding at me. My mother reached me first, with Alice a split second behind her. Engulfed in caramel hair, I timidly hugged her back. Her thoughts were nothing but ecstatic.

_Oh Edward, I'm so happy you came back! The house has been so lonely without your beautiful playing, and the Cullens aren't complete until... Well welcome home, Hun._

Alice was next.

_Finally! I get my favourite sister back! Oh, yeah, I missed you too. _I rolled my eyes at her and grinned. Visions of Port Angeles and a reluctant Bella flashed through her head. I gave her a look.

"Not so fast, Alice. I need to go back first and -"

_Make sure she forgives you, blah blah blah, _Alice interrupted. _You and I both know she will. I get to take her as soon as you're done, got it?_

"Okay, I'll give you that. As long as she -"

_Don't start, Edward. She missed me too much, she _has _to agree -_

"Okay, okay, I give!" I agreed. I knew I had to let her have her fun, after all it was my fault she hadn't seen Bella in over half a year.

She tackled me and hugged me, and I ruffled her flyaway hair affectionately. As she let go, she warned me,

_I haven't told them you're going back, yet, just so you're aware. Only Jazz and I know_

I grimaced, and muttered, "Thanks so much, pixie." I suppose I did deserve having to face the music. I abandoned them for months, and kept them from Bella for even longer. Although I suppose in Rosalie's case, it was more of a welcome break. Speaking of the family, when Alice backed off, I noticed they were all gathered around me. I looked to all their faces – from Emmett's wide grin to Rosalie's reluctant smile.

Carlisle broke the silence first. "I missed you, son. We all did." He clapped me on the back, and I embraced him.

Jasper's thoughts told me he wanted to speak to me in private, before I returned to Bella. Alice, seeing what he wanted to say, let go of his hand, and ushered the other four back towards the house.

A/N Review? I really appreciate the people who favourite the story, but if you have a minute, would you leave a review so I can know your opinion? Constructive criticism is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and I turned around and ran away from the house, far enough that the others wouldn't hear our discussion. We stopped once we hit the bare forest, and Jasper sat down on a fallen log, cradling his head in his hands. I sat next, to him, and waited, and listened. His thoughts were pained and I could tell this had been weighing him down for some time now. He was angry and disgusted with himself, and he truly believed it was his fault the family was so broken. Suddenly I felt extremely guilty for leaving, but I knew it was just Jasper's remorse getting into my system.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and spoke up. "It's not your fault, you know"

He turned to me and I could see the pain, the self doubt in his eyes.

"How so?" he asked. "If I'd been able to control myself at the party, you never would have been deluded into leaving, and we wouldn't be sitting here talking about this. I know how unhappy you both are -" I opened my mouth to protest, but Jasper held up his hand. "Edward, you and I both know it killed Bella when you left. Deny it if you will, but take it from someone who knows these things. The way she felt, probably still feels, is at least equal to how you feel about her. Regardless, if I was better at controlling my thirst like the rest of you,-"

I didn't let him stop me from interrupting me this time. "Jasper, it's not your fault. If it wasn't the birthday party, it would have been something else. It's best for her to be with another man. Granted, that doesn't seem to factor anymore, but the truth is, our world's not good for her. It's only my selfishness letting me go back now."

He raised an eyebrow. _Change her, it makes sense_

I heaved a sigh. Why did it always come back to this? "Not you too. She's staying human, if it's the last thing I do."

_Just keep telling yourself that, but I'll believe my wife, if you don't mind. Now let's go back. I'm sure you'd rather be on the road by now..._

* * *

When we returned, the others, including the Denalis, were seated patiently in the living room. Jasper strode over to Alice and took her hand – the excitement radiating off her was palpable, and only served to brighten Jasper's mood even more. As I glanced around, I realized we were missing another family member.

"Where's Irina?"

Carmen started to speak, but Alice cut her off. "She's dealing with some personal stuff right now," S_he won't be back before you go. _She started translating the Constitution into Spanish, and I couldn't get any more out of her. I narrowed my eyes at her – I knew she was hiding something – but I was too anxious to see Bella to press the matter any further. I'd wring it out of her when I returned. Besides that, Emmett was tapping his foot impatiently, mentally whining about how he hadn't wrestled with me in forever, and he wanted to fix that.

"I appreciate the eagerness, Em, but there's something I have to do first." I said. He sighed heavily, but I ignored him and continued – he'd think this was worth it. "I'm going back to Forks, to Bella"

No sooner had the words left my mouth, than Esme had her arms around me once again. _Edward, you have no idea how wonderful that is. _I grinned guiltily and she reached up to put her hands on my shoulders. _I missed my newest daughter._

I didn't miss the "daughter", and it melted my heart. "Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me, and I'm sure if she were here, she'd be so touched."

Esme beamed, and stepped back to let Carlisle hug me. "I'm proud of you, son. Believe me, this is the right thing for both of you."

I smiled even wider at his reassurance, but my joy was dampened a bit when I heard Rosalie huff behind me. I whirled around to see that her lips were pursed and her eyes were closed. Emmett cautioned, "Rose..."

"No, Emmett, this isn't right. She can't be one of us. She'll be turned, and when she comes to realize it's not all it's cracked up to be, she'll resent him for it, and _everyone _will be miserable. I won't just stand by happily and let him ruin Bella's life." She finished her rant and stormed off, and a door slammed upstairs a moment later.

Emmett moved to follow her, stopping only to glance apologetically at me. _I'm really happy for you guys, and I'm going to let you finish, but Rosalie has-_

"It's okay, Emmett, just go," I sighed, but he was already long gone.

It was silent for a moment, and I looked to Alice. She was bouncing, though she was trying to be tactful and hide it, but I figured I'd better get going before she just went and collected Bella herself. "Well, I should be back in a couple days." I said. Alice nodded to confirm, and I started walking towards the door.

_Edward, _Carlisle's voice stopped me, _Are you driving?_

"Yes," I answered, curious. "Why?"

_Take my car. It's faster than the Volvo, and less recognizable. _He tossed me the keys and I smiled gratefully at him. _Now go!_

I didn't need telling twice. I ran to the garage and was sitting in the Mercedes faster than you could say "Isabella"

A/N So I know the Kanye reference was lame, but I actually wrote this chapter months ago when it was still fresh... lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Part three. I think this is my favourite chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

Even going exceedingly well above the speed limit, it took me over a day to get to Forks. Every passing moment, I could feel my excitement growing, until I was surprised I could still focus on my destination. Once I got off the ferry in Port Angeles, I had to come up with some sort of plan. Even if Charlie thought I was Carlisle, I wasn't sure he still wouldn't flip out. There was no way I could show up with him home.

It was early morning when I hit Forks, and by the time I'd stopped to fill myself up on elk, the Swan house was empty when I got there. I slipped in an open window on the top floor. It wasn't Bella's room; it appeared to be Charlie's. Even in there, Bella's tantalizing scent hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was glad she wasn't around when I smelled it for the first time in six months. I hoped it wouldn't be too overwhelming when she walked in.

I went down to the main floor and waited. I'd noticed a disgustingly canine smell lingering around the place, but found no evidence of either Charlie or Bella having bought a dog. Curious, I stored it in my mind to ask Bella about later. It wasn't until the evening that I heard Bella's truck roar up the street and cut suddenly. I stood in the middle of the room, listening for the cab door to open, but it didn't come. I listened harder, and my stomach jumped into my throat when I heard a distinctly male voice speaking. Had she moved on? It was stupid of me to come here unannounced. I should have done some sleuthing first. Too late for that now. But I knew if she was happy, then I should be able to find it in my stone heart to appreciate that fact, and not begrudge her it.

"Be happy," I whispered, to myself more than anything.

It was silent for a second, and then the door opened. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and the door slammed shut. But no footsteps were crunching up the driveway. What was going on? I listened as closely as I could, stopping breathing just to eliminate the sound. Faintly, I could hear Bella's lovely voice.

"What's wrong?"

The truck started, and died again, and the man grunted "Vampire"

What? How did he know? I'd thought Bella wouldn't tell anyone. Unless... No, the Quileute werewolf gene died out generations ago. It would explain the dog smell, but Bella wasn't stupid enough to become friends with _them._ Was she? She'd never had much of a sense of self preservation, I had to admit that, but with wolves? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Bella spoke again. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Because I can smell it. Dammit" he swore, and the engine roared to life. I looked in his head. Jacob Black. I cursed under my breath. Great grandson of the Chief. And if he could smell me, he was definitely a shape shifter. But Bella wasn't _with _him, although from the way he saw her, it wasn't his preference. I suppressed a growl at that. Of course, more competition. Bella was too beautiful for her own good. Werewolves! Agh!

My musings were interrupted when Bella gasped. "Stop! Stop!"

The truck didn't stop, and it was getting harder to hear Jacob. I saw Bella through his eyes. She didn't look okay. She wasn't as pained as she was when I left her in the forest, but she was still a mess. Had I done this to her? My guilt was getting worse by the second. But at the moment, there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes, much as she was visibly trying to keep it down.

"It's not Victoria! Stop! Stop! I want to go back!" she cried

Victoria! What did that creature have to do with anything? I thought I'd left her in Brazil! What was she doing here?

Jacob was too flustered to really hear what she was saying, but he slammed on the brake anyways. "What?"

"It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullens. I know it." The dam broke, and happiness shined out of Bella's chocolate eyes. The obvious delight upset Jacob, and he was having to take deep breaths to keep from phasing. I'd gone to the front door, meaning to get Bella out of there, but after she whispered some reassuring words, he seemed to stop shaking. Interesting. He appeared to be very young to have that kind of control, so I stayed right by the door. Suddenly, Jacob's head cleared, and he realized what was going on.

"There's a vampire in your house, and you want to go back?" he questioned, in a barely even voice voice.

Bella's eyes widened. "Of course" She seemed shocked that he would even ask.

He was torn between making Bella happy and keeping her safe. Ah, so he faced the same dilemma that held me up countless times. How could someone _not_ want to make Bella happy, but she needed someone to look out for her best interests sometimes. He was on the brink of letting her go, but he still needed a bit of convincing.

"You're sure it's not a trick?"

"It's not a trick. It's Carlisle. Take me back"

Jacob shook with disgust. "No" he flat out refused. Bella tried to reassure him again, but he kept talking. "No! Take yourself back, Bella" She flinched, and he backtracked, still using that flat voice. "Look, Bella, treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there."

"It's not like that-"

"I have to tell Sam right away," he ignored her once again. "This changes things. We can't be caught on their territory."

"Jake, it's not a war!" Bella protested. But Jacob had already made his decision. I hear the truck door open, and slam again, and Jacob was ready to transform. "Bye, Bella. I really hope you don't die." He looked at her one last time, and tore into the woods, half wolf already.

I heard the truck turn around, and I stepped back into the hall. I heard Bella step out, breathing deeply.

The door opened slowly, and I was reminded of a horror movie. I was the monster waiting on the inside, and Bella was the innocent protagonist about to walk into the monster's trap. Her heart was thumping, and she seemed to be fumbling to find the light switch. I reached out and turned on the light.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in over six months, I allowed myself to smile. I let my love show out of my eyes, and I hoped she got the message. Her heart stuttered, and she froze, taking me in.

"E-Edward?"

I grinned even wider, and Bella's face went from fear, to shock, to despair, and back to shock in an instant. I slowly walked towards her, and suddenly she jumped into my waiting arms. She started sobbing, and could hardly speak. I ran my fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to calm her down

"Edward! I don't know what to do! I'm dead, I drowned! Ch-Ch-Charlie's gonna freak, and R-R-R-Renee-"

She stopped there, and I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I murmured, "Shh, Bella, it's okay, you're not dead." I held her for several moments, and basked in the warmth. Oh how I'd missed this.

Eventually her sobs turned into sniffles, and I thought it would be okay to speak. "Out of curiosity, what exactly did you do that you think got you killed?"

In a meek voice, she admitted, "I jumped off a cliff-" This was all I could process. I knew I'd hurt her, possibly irreparably, but for her to pursue her own death? I was appalled at myself. No wonder she was hanging out with wolves, then, if she has a death wish. Shocked, I yelled, "YOU WHAT?"

She sighed and backed up. Apparently it was a form of recreation among the Quileutes. Along with riding motorcycles. And now she's an adrenaline junkie? Just to hear my voice? What had I done?

She switched directions abruptly, and I couldn't figure out how she had jumped from one to the other. What did Carlisle's religious beliefs have to do with any of this? I narrowed my eyes and growled, "Don't change the subject. You promised me you would try to stay safe!"

Her retort stung. "Well you promised it would be like you never existed, so I guess we both lied, didn't we."

"It's not the same-" but I stopped there. She had a point. I had never meant to cause her pain after I left, in fact the point of leaving had been to remove her from possible pain and/or injury. But obviously I'd done more harm in leaving than staying here to protect her. I tried again. "What if you had died? Didn't you think of what that would do to Charlie? To Renee? To _me_?"

This statement seemed to confuse her, and I remembered she was under the ludicrous impression that she was dead. Clearly, her mind remained as much of a conundrum as ever. Completely missing the point, she asked, "What do you mean, what if I died? I'm already dead!"

I spoke slowly. "I already told you, love, you're not dead. What is making you so sure you are?"

She was confident. And stubborn. "Easy. You're with me."

More than ever, I wished I could get into her head and see what in the world led her to this conclusion. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, trust me. You're not dead"

She still didn't believe me, and adamantly said, "If I'm not really dead, then why are you here?"

How had she not figured out by now? She was brilliant before, what was going on now? I looked deep into her eyes as I said "Because I love you, why else?" I could see she wanted to believe, so bad, but something was holding her back...

"Oh no! I really am dead! And don't try to tell me I'm not, because I know if this was real, you wouldn't be telling me you love me. That is definitely a sign of the afterlife." She really didn't believe me. After the thousands of times I told her I loved her, I'd destroyed all that in a word. How could I be so ruthless?

I wished I could take it back, take everything back that ever hurt this innocent beauty. The pain almost overwhelmed me, but I thought of her, her smile, her loving heart, and I found the strength to try to persuade her. I didn't see how I could go on living if I didn't have this woman's acceptance.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fibre of my being. I have loved you since I laid eyes on your beautiful sleeping form over a year ago, and no amount of time or space will ever change that. My leaving was intended to be for your own good, but I see now how wrong-" I reconsidered my wording. "When I left, I made by far the biggest mistake of my entire century." My throat was constricting, because her expression hadn't changed from the distressful one I was trying to fix. "I felt I had to - to lie to be able to - make myself go. Even if you didn't believe me, which I assumed you wouldn't, if there was the slightest chance that you might be able to move on and lead a happy life, without me, I would do what I had-" I could see this tact wasn't helping either, so I resorted to flattery, and laid my heart out for her to see. "You are the kindest, most beautiful, charming, loveable, caring, intriguing person I have ever-" I just had to spit it out and get it over with. I hadn't been this lost for words in over a hundred years. "So even - even though I - I know I don't deserve it, will you forgive me and take me back?"

Bella still hadn't moved, and I began to be concerned. Had I overwhelmed her, shocked her? Her heart sounded fine, albeit a little loud in the silence of the room.

When the phone rang, she jumped, and it seemed to bring her back to life. "Hol – Hold that thought," she stuttered, and walked shakily to the phone. I stayed on my knees and waited.

"Hello? Hello? Bella! Talk to me!" It was the dog-boy. What could he want now?

Bella sighed audibly. I didn't know who she was expecting, Victoria? "Jacob!" she exclaimed

"Oh thank god!"

"Holy cow, Jake, what did you do, run home?"

"Well, I had to let Sam know and then I needed to call you as soon as I got home to make sure you were okay. I don't trust those bloodsuckers one bit, even the doctor." The immaturity of this shocked me. My father was the most peaceful man that mutt had probably ever met, and he loved Bella like one of his own. For Black to not trust _Carlisle _of all people, proved how close-minded and judging the tribe had grown. I almost growled in distaste, but Bella had spoken.

"It'snotCarlisleit'sEdwardandhestilllovesme" I could hardly understand that, never mind the dimwitted mutt...

"Sorry, Bells, I didn't quite catch that?" Case and point.

"It wasn't Carlisle in the car. It was Edward. He came back to apologize and ask me to forgive him"

Black snorted. "Who does he think he is, just assuming you would forgive him? I've got half a mind to come back over there and teach him a thing or two."Ha! As if the dog could do anything to me. I welcomed the challenge. It would almost be as satisfying as showing Newton what I thought of him. But I supposed Bella would be upset if I killed her puppy...

"...Bella? Hello?" She was also lost in a daydream, apparently.

"What? Oh, hi sorry..."

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" he joked.

"Ah, um, well, no, sorry, I just kind of spaced there."

"I asked if you wanted me to come and kick the leech out for you, or if you wanted to do it yourself?"

"Jake, I'm not kicking him out. He came to ask for my forgiveness, and I'm giving it to him. We're getting back together." She waited for an answer that didn't come. Wait, had she just said...

"Jake? Jacob? Are you there?"

He took a while to answer, and when he did, he sounded like he was fighting for control "You're taking him back? Just like that? Bella, he doesn't deserve you! You didn't see what the mere memory of him did to you in those first few months! You were practically catatonic! Do you want to make Charlie go through that again? It was killing him to see you so depressed. Bella, please think this through."

Catatonic? What have I done? The dog's words hit me harder than anything that had happened today. I had really screwed up. If she still had the heart to take me back, I'd be astounded. And I supposed I was right in assuming Charlie would be less than impressed with me. I'd hurt his baby girl so much, what man would forgive his daughter's boyfriend for that?

"I have, and I believe I'm doing the right thing. I still love him more than my own life, and I don't think he's lying when he says the same thing. He's not going to leave again, so I don't really have to worry about Charlie. See, he only left to protect me, but he sees now how it obviously didn't help. He never wanted to hurt me. I love him, Jacob, and nothing you can do or say is ever going to change that."

It was like a ray of sunshine had hit my heart. She still loved me! I could have danced for joy! This angel, this beautiful woman, had the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever known, ever. The knowledge that I could spend the rest of my existence with her lifted my spirits to golden proportions.

Suddenly I remembered the only real argument Bella and I had ever had. She wanted to become a Cullen. Not necessarily by marriage, but by venom. She'd just given me the happiest moment in my life so far, was it fair of me to refuse her the only thing she had ever asked of me? I owed it to her. Besides that, I couldn't really make sense of my previous arguments. Why had I assumed I'd be able to tolerate her growing older and god-forbid, dying? It only made sense to ensure she would be with me forever.

Only one little flaw. Black chose that moment to admit, "But I love you too, Bella."

Bella gulped. He'd made her uncomfortable. He'd pay for that. "I'm sorry, Jake, but we could never be. I love you too, but only as a friend. I wouldn't feel right with you. And what happens when you imprint? Would you hurt me like Edward did? Do you want that for me? And don't try to tell me you've imprinted on me. I've seen imprints, and you don't -" He didn't let her finish, and rudely hung up on her. I had a feeling he wouldn't give up just yet, but for now my heaven was walking toward me.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she sat next to me on the floor. I had to check, one last time. "You really feel that way?"

She nodded, and I hugged her. I wasn't sure that she'd be comfortable kissing me just yet, and I didn't want to cross any boundaries. Breathing in her sweet scent, I decided to make my offer.

"I swear to you, Bella, I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you, if that is still what you want." I felt, more than heard, her gasp, and she pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"You're willing to change me?"

I grinned, and admitted, "I've lived seven months of pure hell without you. The thought of spending forever not having you by my side causes me unimaginable pain. As wrong as it feels for me to give in and damn you, I'm just too selfish to _not _bite you and then have to live with myself."

I wasn't expecting her next move. She kissed me! And passionately too. I didn't hesitate to return it. Things were turning out far better than I'd allowed myself to hope. I thought, maybe she could just forgive me, and I would work my ancient ass off to earn her trust, and then love, back.

Revelling in my good fortune, I allowed the kiss to be deeper than usual. Pure ecstasy flowed through my veins, and I realized I trusted myself completely to kiss her. At this point, it would be physically impossible for me to do anything to keep us apart – especially killing her. So I didn't set the precise boundaries I used to, and Bella took advantage of that. Eventually, being mortal, she stopped to breathe, but that didn't stop me. I kissed her cheek, her lovely neck, any inch of her I could reach and still be a gentleman.

"Are the rest of your family coming back now too?" she wondered.

I laughed softly, and said, "Of course. You think I could keep Alice away for long when I'm allowed to see you again? Even Rosalie missed you, if only for Emmett's sake. Would you like to go see them now?"

She giggled, but said solemnly, "Let's go home"

It made me unspeakably happy that she considered my family to be home, and I knew then that this was the beginning of a beautiful phase in our lives. This was the first day of the rest of our lives, and I planned to cherish every second of it.

A/N Thanks for your support. Those of you who reviewed, I'm incredibly grateful. Us authors like to get some reassurance sometimes that we aren't spewing out crap, and a positive review really lifts the spirits :D Those of you who didn't, well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)


End file.
